


Reunion

by chocolafied



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Gen, chocolafied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied





	Reunion

The Giver woke up to see nothing but white.  _So I'm dead,_  he thought. The old man then heard a girl giggling and turned around to see a red haired girl in a flowerbed. His eyes widened.  _It can't be…_

The girl turned around. She smiled when she saw him.

"Daddy," the teenage girl cried. Her red hair and white dress blew in the calm wind. The sun shone on her and the flowers shat were up to her knees. The old man stood there, his eyes wide open in shock. His daughter, Rosemary, was in front of him. His daughter, that was dead for over a decade, was now smiling at him, as if nothing happened. Her pale, blue eyes sparkled at him.

"Rosemary," the old man, who had been the former Receiver, stared at his former successor. The clouds from up above blocked the sun partially and then showed it, causing the flower bed, along with everything else, darken and then lighten.

The teenager then started to run towards her father. It was as if time slowed down when she hugged him. The Giver stood there, frozen for a moment or two before he hugged his daughter back tightly, letting a few tears slip out of his eyes. It had been too long.

"I missed you, Daddy," the girl said. Her voice muffled by her dad's shirt. The Giver looked down at her and smiled.

"I missed you too," he said. He the old man then hugged her more tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said. Being surprised, Rosemary's father looked down at her. His daughter's eyes were now watering. "I'm sorry I let you down."

The Giver then put his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked down with caring eyes. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault," he said. Rosemary looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"You're not mad?" she asked. The tears stopped leaving her eyes. The old man shook his head.

"I was never mad at you," he replied. "I was upset that you chose to end your own life, but I could never be mad at you." The Giver then ruffled Rosemary's hair and she giggled. Their pale eyes met and then they held hands, Rosemary pulling the former receiver along as they danced with the flowers and the flower petals in the air.

They sat there, in the flower bed, enjoying each other's company without a care in the world. This was the afterlife. This was his  _real_  paradise. This was  _perfect_.


End file.
